The invention relates to an exhaust gas aftertreatment system and an internal combustion engine with such an exhaust gas aftertreatment system.
It is known in principle in the case of exhaust gas aftertreatment systems to guide exhaust gas through an exhaust gas inlet into a flow guiding chamber, from which the exhaust gas flows to at least one exhaust gas aftertreatment element. It is possible that the exhaust gas in the flow guiding chamber flows to and passes through two or more exhaust gas aftertreatment elements, which are oriented parallel to one another, in a specific direction of flow. If an active volume of the exhaust gas aftertreatment elements, in particular a catalytic converter volume, is supposed to be increased, it is necessary in the case of this concept to elongate the installation length of the exhaust gas aftertreatment elements. As a result of this, a loss of pressure increases via the exhaust gas aftertreatment elements which is inexpedient for operation of an internal combustion engine which has the exhaust gas aftertreatment system.